


Hiccstrid // Thats for everything else

by sekliGacisseJ



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekliGacisseJ/pseuds/sekliGacisseJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots based after the Dragons 2 Movie or that new series of Race to the Edge (season 2) on netflix.<br/>So this has been started because i was bored and my guilty pleasure is cartoons... I'm so immature<br/>Enjoy the drabbles of my imagination</p><p>check me out on wattpad, although its exactly the same stuff but who cares : JessicaGilkes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Based after Dragons 2

Hiccup sat on the window ledge and looked out across the moonlit town of Berk. Everything was quiet now, only mere hours ago had Drago Bludvist been defeated. Those who houses had been destroyed by the ice have seeked refuged in the great hall, Hiccups house had not been damaged, but it sat at the top of town looking over the destruction. Hiccup had already set in plans to begin rebuilding and fixing the town, well considering he was now chief he didn't have much choice.  
His eyes wandered to the ocean, scanning the horizon. He wandered where his dad was right now, the ship they sent him off in probably still burning. He never even got to say goodbye, just when he thought he could of had his family back together it had to be torn apart again. A tear threatened to escape the corner of his eye as his vision became blurry.

"Hiccup"  
Hiccup quickly wiped his eyes before turning around to greet the owner of the voice.  
"Hey Astrid"  
Astrid smiled sadly at him before shutting his bedroom door behind her, "Gobber told me to tell you that Valka has decided to stay in the great hall tonight..." She spoke gently as she made her way to where Hiccup sat, "also we have finished handing out all the blankets, its surprising how many houses were actually destroyed".  
Hiccup just nodded in agreement as he looked back over the ocean.  
He felt Astrid's presence grow closer as she stood behind him and laced her arms around his neck, Hiccup sighed as he melted into her embrace.  
"Astrid, do you - can you to stay here tonight?" Hiccup whispered into her hair as he turned his head so he could look at her "Just - its weird you know, not having him in the house"  
Astrid looked into his eyes, but all she could see was remorse, she had spent many nights at his before, but this was different, tonight he needed her just so he didn't fall apart, and she knew that he needed her as a support, finding your mother suddenly after believing she had been dead for 20 years was hard enough, but then losing your father on the same day after he had singularly raised Hiccup was something else.  
"Of course Hiccup" she said as she placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart, she leaned in and they shared a soft, delicate, loving kiss. Hiccup pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together, he cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek, "what would i do without you huh"

"Come on" astrid sighed, getting up from where she had perched on Hiccup's lap and held out her hand "lets get to bed, its late"  
She led him to the double bed and started unbuckling his flying suit at the shoulders, she put each piece of the suit on the shelf until he was down to his top and shorts.  
As Hiccup pulled back the covers for them Astrid also took off her armour until she was just left in her leggings and bandages around her chest. She slipped into the covers next to Hiccup and cuddled up to his side, he slipped his arm under her head and pulled her close to him by the waist.  
Hiccup leaned over to blow out the candle that flickered on the bedside table, before settling down again he kisses the top of Astrid's head, "Goodnight Hiccup".

That night Hiccup's dreams were full of Drago, his dad, death... But every time he jumped awake Astrid was in his arms, and for the moment, he could just about be okay, when the town had been repaired he would then have the appropriate time to sort out everything he needed to.


	2. We need a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Season 2 finale of Race to the Edge

Hiccup paced up and down the meeting room muttering to himself deep in thought, he was stuck and couldn't sleep. Viggo had the Dragons Eye plus they hadn't been able to save heather. He couldn't believe it, for the first time ever he was completely clueless on what he should do from here.

Everybody else had gone to bed, they were tired after a long day of fighting, but not Astrid, she couldn't get any rest, her mind was full of worry for this boy she called her best friend. She had tossed and turned for a few hours now until she had decided to go for a walk around the edge to clear her mind. Getting up, she pulled on a woollen blanket to keep her warm and gently scratched under the sleeping Stormflys chin before leaving her hut and shutting the door behind her.

The gently chilly breeze coming in shore sent shivers down her spine. Pulling her blanket closer around her body she wandered across the wooden walk way towards the main meeting room, maybe she could distract her thoughts of Hiccup with ideas to get the Dragons Eye back and save Heather. As she neared the entrance to the meeting room she could hear a very faint voice, this stopped her in her tracks, from everything that had happened recently she was even more on edge than usual. When she recognised Hiccups familiar mumbling and talking to himself she relaxed, all her muscles un-tensed, guess she wasn't going to be doing any distractions then tonight.

"Urgh!" Hiccup sighed as he leant his body against the fire pit table in the centre of the room. Nothing! Not one plan or idea could he think of too get the Dragons Eye back while also saving Heather!  
His head shot up and body tensed when he heard footsteps, but he immediately relaxed again when he saw that those footsteps belong to Astrid. God, even wrapped in a wolley blanket she could look as beautiful as ever. He shook his head removing that thought from his mind, "hey, couldn't sleep?"  
Astrid just sighed while plonking herself down in a chair, "no"  
"Join the club..." Hiccup trailed off as he went to fetch more notes and draft plans he had created, deciding to go over them again and see if he could prompt any new ideas.

Astrid watched him as he leant back over his notes, his muscles in his back tense as his back arched over the table, supporting his body weight with his arms.  
"What's up?"

Without looking Hiccup replied agitatedly "i can't - i can't think of anything! What the hell does Viggo want with that Dragon Eye! It doesn't even work without the Snow Raith key anyway..." He grunted standing up slightly to rest his hands on his hips "and i can't see a way where we can actually get it back! As well as get Heather back, and no possible way it will be safe..." He trailed off as his glance shifted from the papers in front of him, to Astrid, sitting curled up on a chair a mere metre from his left.

"Well you know us lot don't mind a bit of danger, well maybe not fish legs but - "  
"Yeah well i do!" He interjected "And i can't see anyway out of it without getting someone hurt or even worse" hiccups hands went to subconsciously push the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes, turning his body to face Astrids directly, "Look if something ever happened to anyone on this team i would never forgive myself, but if something happened to you astrid - I - I couldn't go on - i couldn't live..."

Astrid drew in a sharp breath, she cared deeply about Hiccup but she had never stopped to think about what would happen if she too lost Hiccup, all she ever knew was protecting him and keeping him safe, never what could happen if she couldn't do that... "Hiccup - i can help..."

"This is going to be dangerous Astrid, we will need to plan this to every last second... And we don't have much time... I just - I don't know what to do"

Astrid uncurls herself from her chair to close the space between her and her best friend, "Hiccup, you are the future chief of Berk, if anyone can sort this out its you, you are the smartest, bravest and most amazing Viking i have ever met..." She trailed off and stared into his eyes, they were full of that look he gives her when he is worried or concerned about her, but also when he is impressed because she does something like beat a few Berserkers heads in. The corners of his mouth twitch into that familiar, handsome smile he saves only for her.  
"Go get some rest, i bet toothless is still awake waiting for you - and in the morning we can have a look at this together and work out the safest and most efficient plan, okay?" Astrid squeezed his hand left hand with her right.  
"Okay - night astrid"  
He returns the squeeze before walking towards the door, their hands lingering in their hold, hands dropping to their sides once their grasped hands had pulled away from each other.  
"Night Hiccup, see you in the morning"


	3. Flashbacks : The First Time - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know this is going to be split into many parts... It's going to be long

Astrid felt his arms circle her waist from behind, she had just got in from taking Toothless and Stormfly for their night flight. "Good flight m'lady?" He mumbled against her neck as he began to kiss it. Astrid 'hmm'd' in reply and leant into his touch, tilting her head so he could have better access to her neck. She span around to wrap her arms around his neck, "how was your day?", she questioned while hiccup was still focussed on her neck, "Oh you know" he breathed in between kisses "the usually... Rebuilding houses... Making sure tuff and ruff don't burn down the island..." Astrid chuckled lightly, pulling his face to hers to plant a long passionate kiss on his lips, hiccup reciprocated by pulling her waist even closer to him.

 

_Astrid wandered in to Hiccups house, it had been a long day on Dragons Edge of training the new terrible terrors baby's how to deliver messages without eating it or setting it on fire. Hiccup had spent the day cooped in the meeting area with Fishlegs updating all the files on dragons. "Hiccup?" "Up here..." She heard him shout from upstairs, she could see him hunched over old files sorting out what else needed to be updated the following day. She approach him from behind lacing her arms round his neck to peer over his shoulder at his work, "How's it all going?" She asked, "Yeah not bad, we have got through about 3/4 of it" "That's good then" she mumbled against his neck, kissing him slowly from his ear to his jawline and down his neck "Yeah..." He turned around and held her face in his left hand, the other hand round the back of her neck, pulling her towards him to give her a long overdue kiss._


	4. Flashbacks : The First Time - Part 2

Astrid's hands ran through Hiccups auburn hair, as he made his way from her jaw and down her neck after pushing her back onto the bed, tingles of pleasure ran down her back, bum and thighs from where his lips were caressing her neck. "Oh Hiccup" a moan escaped her lips, Hiccup loved the way she sighed his name, and how he is the reason for it.

 

_The kiss slowly became more passionate, Hiccup holding the back of her neck while her hands were pulling on his collar, they savoured the feeling of each other's lips moving in time with their partner. Hiccup slowly backed them both up to the bed, the back of Astrids thighs hit the side causing her to fall back, Hiccup landing on top of her. Hiccup grabs her hands and holds them above Astrids head as he caresses her neck in kisses, sending tingles of pleasure all the way down her body. Astrid involuntary lets out a little moan, but immediately bit her lip to restrict any more sounds coming out. They have been intimate for about a year now, but Astrids still gets embarrassed sometimes, no matter how comfortable they were, but that was Astrid. "Astrid..." Hiccup whispered into her ear inbetween kisses, "you know I actually really like it when you moan and stuff..." "But..." Astrid sighed inbetween gasps of pleasure "I just get... Embarrassed..." Hiccup stop to look into her eyes "Astrid Hofferson.... embarrassed?!" He cocks a sly smile at her, earning a smirk from the beautiful girl lying beneath him, "ha" Astrid sarcastically replies back, "it's just... You know... It just must sound weird..." "Astrid... It doesn't sound weird, it sounds far from weird, it actually sounds really nice..." "Really?" "Of course!" Hiccup half laughs, half talks, "I love knowing I am able to do that to do, and I love you Astrid, and every arousing sound you make..." He cups her face in his hands, "arousing hey?" Astrid cocks an eyebrow at him, "very" he states before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her neck even hungrier this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been ages since i have updated because i have been working on the flashbacks thing, the chapter was so long i had to just take the first 8th of it to publish because god knows how long it will be until the whole things finished, so it will be in snippets!


	5. Flashbacks : The First Time - Part 3

Hiccups hands roamed up and down her torso, running across every curve and angle, his hips slowly beginning to grind into her, as her legs wrapped around his thighs. She brought his lips back to hers before pulling away to begin removing his armour, deliberately taking her time with every buckle just too rile him up more, Hiccup just lay above her shaking his head and biting his lip.

"What?" Astrid notioned teasingly, finally pulling his shoulder armour off revealing his green shirt he always wore underneath as a layer for warmth. "You are such a tease..." Hiccup stated as the last chest plate slipped over his head, "You love it really", all hiccup could do was smirk as he began un - lacing her skirt and slipping it over her leggings, down her legs.

In between every kiss and touch another item of clothing was undone, unbuckled or slipped off.

 

_Hiccup kissing her neck had turned into slowly removing her shoulder pads and top as he traced kisses down her torso, god he loved this, he loved the way her back arched as his lips reached her naval, and the way she sucked air in once his mouth reached the hem of her skirt._

_Hiccup pulled her face to his as he helped her pull his leather straps and top off. They both relished the warm and comforting feeling of their bare chests pushing together. They had been intimate for some time now, and completely comfortable bare skinned together, although it was rare that they got any private time while on the edge, so every little moment of their skin brushing together and lips dancing against each other was pure bliss._

_Astrid began pulling down his trousers, slipping them down as her skirt was also pulled off in between kisses and gasps for air._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so slow on updating! I seriously have no excuse I am just really bad! God this flashbacks things is much longer than I expected, I have a few thousand words so far and probably not even 1/4 of the way in yet ;)


	6. Flashbacks : The First Time - Part 4a

Hiccups left arm grasping tightly around Astrid's waist as he slowly trailed kisses across her breast and stomach, with his right hand pushing her legs, that were wrapped round his torso, apart.

His fingers grazed her entrance that was already soaked, "you're so wet" Hiccup mumbled against her skin, he started to spread to moisture around her entrance. Astrid clutched Hiccups hair, pulling on it as he rubbed her clitorous.

Reaching down, Astrid wrapped her arms under his and around his back, pulling him up enough so they were face to face, but he could still easily reach down there.

Astrid scratched her nails down his back, and gently grasped his penis in her hand as she began to rub up and down, not that he could get any harder.

Hiccup moved his hand down to slowly slip his two middle fingers inside her, she was so warm and wet, he slowly moved his fingers in and out, caressing every side inside her as she also moved her hand up and down his pulsing penis.

She loved the way she could feel every muscle pulsing in her hand as the blood rushed down his shaft, and how her Index finger and thumb don't touch when she wraps her hand around it, a 1cm gap between them. She moved her other hand down to try and fully grasp his shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this mini story so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> So jaa hope you enjoyed that lovely first one shot thing :)


End file.
